


Blast from the Past

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, One Direction (Band), One Direction AU - Fandom
Genre: 1D AU, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Budding Romance, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Estranged Siblings, F/F, Genderswap, Harry Styles (fem), Harry is a woman, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One direction AU, Past, Relationship(s), Siblings, harry styles au, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees a not so welcome face from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the Past

She rests her free hand on my thigh, removing it only to change gears before quickly replacing it. I’m so glad I’m wearing shorts today, the feel of her against my skin sends the butterflies in my stomach fluttering. My head fills with images of the night before, as I imagine her fingers sliding further up my leg. Unfortunately my reverie is short lived, as Harry's grip on my legs tightens. I look over to see her frozen, staring into the rear view mirror, concern carved into every inch of that beautiful face. 

"No, it can’t be. Is it?! No, that’s impossible. Shit! It definitely looks like him. NO! Fuck! No! I am so unprepared for this. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. FUCK."

“Harry?” 

A car overtakes us and she visibly relaxes as does her grip on my leg. 

"Ok it's not him."

“Harry, is everything ok? What’s going on??” 

“Huh, wha- sorry, I jus- I thought I saw someone.” She mumbles almost inaudibly.

“Who? Darling, you’re shaking.”

“I thou- I thought I saw Leo. In the car behind us. It just passed us though and I’m pretty sure it wasn't him. I jus- I don’t, I...I feel sick.”

“Your brother? Oh, baby. I’m so sorry, are you ok? Just hold on, we’re nearly home.”

I reach across to give her thigh a comforting squeeze, as we drive home in silence for what seems like the longest time though in reality was only five minutes. As soon as we’re parked I race around, opening her door before she even reaches the handle. She falls into my arms as soon as she steps out of the car. I wrap my arms tightly around her as she falls to pieces on the footpath.

“That’s it, you’re ok sweetie, I’ve got you.”


End file.
